Farewell Zagart
by Spotdice
Summary: [Complete] Zeo Zagart, after the world finals.
1. Default Chapter

Farewell to Zagart  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"It's almost time to leave, Zeo," Dr Zagart said to his son and left the room.

Zeo sighed and looked out the window. All the furniture in his room had already been moved, but there were a few boxes still there. He sat down on one of them, looking at the two beyblades in his hand. Cerberus and Zeronix. He wasn't sure what he would do now. After all that had happened, he wasn't sure about what to do about anything. So many things had happened and most of it was his fault. He didn't know what he could do to make up for any of it. Zeo stood up and opened the box, pulling out a black suitcase. He set it on the floor and opened it. Inside the box were some blade parts and a black velvet bag. He carefully placed both beyblades into the bag, and tightened the string. He returned the bag to its place in the suitcase and closed it. Then, Zeo Zagart stood up and left the room.  
  
Zeo dodged a mover carrying a heavy box as he walked through the door and caught a glimpse over the railing. The familiar voice of Dr. K. drifted to the second floor. She was speaking to his father in a quick angry tone.

"That was your plan all along? You were doing it all for a robot? You had two of the four sacred bit beasts! Think of the things we could have done! Biovolt would have taken them and we could have joined Voltaire and Boris in world domination! I have connections, you know. We –"

"I don't care for that. Please leave immediately." Dr Zagart said calmly, glaring at Dr K.

"And what about Cerberus? The strongest rock bit beast? You must still have that! You no longer need it, so give it to me! How much do you want for it, I'm..." Dr K suddenly stopped talking and she turned her gaze towards Zeo. "Ah, Zeo! You must have Cerberus, and I need it."

Zeo walked down the stairs, avoiding Dr K's eyes.

Dr Zagart sighed and closed his eyes. "Come now, be reasonable. I can get you another bit beast just as powerful, and you must have another blade. Or, I can employ you. Biovolt is always looking for the best bladers. There is no doubt that you are one of the best. You can get your revenge and you'll have a chance to get the four sacred bit beasts again, then you can—"

"No." was all Zeo said and he walked into the library and shut the door. The library didn't have any books. It had once had many old books in it, when his mother had lived in the house. Zeo had only remembered ever talking to her once, in the hospital before she died. At one time he had thought that strange, but now he understood the reason. Soon after, the shelves had been moved out along with the books and several expensive computers had been installed into the room. Zeo was not allowed to use those computers, but sometimes when he was frustrated he would go in the room at night when the room was empty just to think, like now. They were leaving the computers behind because they were no longer needed.

The door opened, and his father entered the room. "She's gone. I'm sorry, Zeo."

Zeo shrugged. "I'm going to go for a walk, just one last time."

Dr. Zagart nodded and left the room.

Zeo followed, but his father was no where to be seen.  
  
"Biovolt is always looking for the best bladers. There is no doubt that you are one of the best beybladers and Boris knows that because of the tournament," Dr K. was saying the same thing at the bottom of the steps beside her car.

Zeo recognized the two bladers she was talking to. They were King and Queen, bladers from the tournament. He hadn't given them much thought during or after the tournament, but from what Gordo had told him and from what the crowd had said, he knew that they had stolen other people's blades and they really were some of the best, even though they cheated sometimes.

"No thanks. You've brought us nothing but trouble. Biovolt means nothing to us." King was saying to her.

"Fine," Dr K stepped into the car and the three bladers watched it until it disappeared around the corner.

"She is so annoying," Queen said. "Hello, Zeo."

"What are you doing here?" Zeo demanded, a little angrier than he had intended.

"We came to see you before we left town. We have to return all the stolen beyblade parts," King explained.

"And we wanted to give you this," Queen threw an attack ring towards Zeo and he caught it.

"Thank-you, but I don't need it. This is a good attack-ring, " he held out his hand to give it back to Queen.

"Sorry, but it's yours now."

"There's nothing you can do about it," Queen grinned.

"Well, we'd better be going," King said and before he could say anything else, they had started walking into the forest.

The butler peered out the door. "Hey, you! That's private property! Get out of there!" the butler ran after King and Queen.

Zeo looked back to the attack ring. He put it in his pocket and started the long walk down the road.  
  
Zeo finally stopped on the bridge and watched the fish in the river below. The water glistened in the afternoon sunlight. A young boy ran past him and almost pushed him into the river but he caught his balance just in time and was about to say something but the boy was already out of hearing range. He noticed the boy was heading towards a crowd of people, probably watching a beybattle. He didn't have anything better to do, so he went to watch.  
  
Not that he could. There were so many people, Zeo couldn't see anything. He tapped the girl in front of him on the shoulder. "Do you know who's battling? Hilary?!" he said, as the girl turned around.

"Zeo! Hi, good to see you again. Oh. Tyson's battling Tala Ivanov. That's why I'm watching." She grinned and turned back to watch the battle.

Some of the crowd had disappeared now, and Zeo could finally see his friend, Tyson, and a red-haired kid that must have been Tala. Now that he thought of it, he had heard the name Tala Ivanov before. Yes, he was the Russian champion. Tyson had battled him when he first became the world champion. Zeo watched the blades for a bit longer, before they clashed together, sending up a tornado of dust. When his vision cleared, both blades had stopped spinning. The crowd quickly disappeared after that, forming over another stadium and Zeo ran to Tyson.

"Hey, Zeo!" Tyson and Max said in unison. Kai nodded to Zeo from the other side of the stadium as he spoke to the red-haired kid.

"Zeo, I thought you left yesterday," Tyson said. "There was a delay," he replied. "So did you see the battle? It was a close one. Good job, Tala!"


	2. Final Farewell

Here's the disclaimer, because I didn't have one last chapter: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. I just wrote the story. This is the second and final chapter of Farewell to Zagart  
  
Tyson slid the door open and the Blade breakers, plus Tala and Zeo walked in and took a seat on the floor. Suddenly, Tyson's grandfather jumped out from across the room swinging a stick at Zeo.

"Ah!" he yelled and quickly ducked, stepping aside.

"Sorry about that, my man. Thought you were T., my mistake. You should pay more attention, man, like Z. here," he said, to Tyson.

"Grandpa!"

]"Alright, T. I'll go make y'all some L." He left to go to the house.

"L? What's that?" asked Max, laughing.

"It means lunch, I guess. Atleast I hope it does, am I ever hungry!" Tyson replied and his stomach growled in response. Everyone laughed, but Kai, who only rolled his eyes.  
  
Zeo glanced at Tala, as everyone talked. There were people who talked too much like Dr K., and there were people who didn't talk enough, like Kai. He had never met anyone as quiet as Kai, but Tala hadn't said a word to any of them the whole time they were walking to Tyson's house. He sat down on a pillow beside Tyson, and listened to him describe every aspect of the battle.  
  
"Hey, Zeo, why don't you battle Tala? Are you feeling up to it?" Ray suggested quietly, after they had eaten.

Zeo shook his head. "I've given up beyblading, for good. I've caused too much trouble to belong with the BBA."

"Aw, Zeo, you didn't have to do that. We still want you in our team!" Tyson said.

"I've made my decision," Zeo replied, rather darkly.

Tyson was about to protest, but was cut off by Kai. "Leave him alone, Tyson. He can do what he chooses, even if we don't agree."

Tyson threw a glare at Kai, but didn't continue the conversation. Kai caught his eye, but Zeo quickly looked away, a guilty feeling lingering in his mind.  
  
"This is for sure, your last day here?" Max asked curiously, after a long pause.

"Yes, most of our stuff is already gone. We should be gone tonight. I guess I won't be seeing you guys anymore." Zeo replied.

"Well, make sure you call us sometime," Tyson demanded. "Or else, I'll call you and I won't be happy!"

"Alright, Tyson," Zeo said, grinning.  
  
Tala stood up. "I'm leaving," he mumbled. The red-head was out the door before anyone could say good-bye.

Zeo wondered what his problem was. He glanced at his watch, and jumped. "I have to go, I should be back by now! I'll talk to you all later! Good-bye!" Everyone said their good-byes and Zeo ran out the door and off of Tyson's property.  
  
While running over the bridge across the river, Zeo stumbled, twisted his ankle, and fell. Rolling onto his back, he saw that it wasn't injured too badly. He scrambled to his feet and took a step. Zeo grabbed onto the metal rail on the side of the bridge, trying to steady himself. Swearing under his breath, Zeo began to limp on the side of the bridge. He stopped, once he reached the end of the rail. He was about to start limping down the road alone, when a hand reached for his arm and grabbed it, steadying him. He looked to the owner of the hand, to find Tala.  
  
Embarrassed, Zeo broke eye-contact.

"I'll help you home," Tala mumbled and moved to his side where he could more easily support him.  
  
They started the long walk back, at first in silence.

"So, you're some kind of android?" Tala asked, almost casually.

Zeo snorted. Tala had some nerve saying that, especially since they had just met. How had he known that, anyways? There had been a very believable cover story for what had happened to his arm, so not many people knew. "Did you Tyson tell you?"

"Tyson? No." Tala answered. "I don't think Tyson or any of the Bladebreakers would do that. They haven't said anything... About me."

"Then how would know? And what are you talking about?" Zeo asked, confused. He didn't think Tyson would tell anyone, either.  
  
Tala sighed. "It is obvious if you know the signs. I know the public story isn't true," he paused, staring off into the distance as they walked.

Zeo waited expectantly.

"As you know, the Demolition Boys (Team Neoborg) were once part of BioVolt. Something... Happened. I am a cyborg." His voice dropped to a mere whisper.

Zeo turned his gaze to the ground.  
  
In their slow pace, they kept walking towards Zeo's home. A fancy black car pulled up on the side of the road, and the butler ran out of the car.  
  
"Zeo, this is where you've been! Oh, dear!" the butler exclaimed, seeing that Zeo's ankle was injured.  
  
Tala helped Zeo to the car. They said their good-byes and Zeo thanked him for his help, just before the butler slammed the door and drove off, completely ignoring Tala.  
  
As they reached the entrance to their property, the butler spoke. "You are going to be late for your flight. I've already packed your violin, and everything else is gone. You shouldn't 'hang around' with rift-raft kids like that boy, Zeo."  
  
Zeo paid little attention to the butler's lecture.  
  
Him and his father got on the first class plane, later that night, and left Japan, not expecting to return.


End file.
